The proposed studies involve the investigation of early cognitive development. Research has been conducted on the preschoolers' understanding of number and their ability to take others into account. Most of the forthcoming year's activities will focus on the way in which young children adjust their speech to different aged listeners and what variables influence this adjustment. We will also continue to investigate the preschoolers' ability to make decisions that involve taking others into account. The PI will devote considerable time to the preparation of a theoretical account of early number concepts.